Después de Jusenkyo
by Ronald Anderson
Summary: Nada será igual...


**Después de Jusenkyo**

 **1.-La otra maldición**

Inicio como una pequeña y molesta incomodidad en su interior, a veces parecía sólo un ligero malestar en el centro de su tranquilidad, como si el ansiedad de haber olvidado algo estuviera siempre presente y no le permitiera estar tranquilo del todo aun cuando supiera que realmente no había nada que debiera preocuparlo en ese momento. Luego, con el pasar del tiempo se convirtió en una sensación de vacío angustiante que no le permitía estar en un lugar en donde la presencia de _ella_ no pudiera percibirse, pudo entender que después de la experiencia de Jusenkyo se encontraba más sobreprotector que nunca, era entendible después de todo, aquella experiencia había sido una completa lección para su, ahora, frágil ego y un golpe terriblemente demoledor para su corazón; Aquella horrible pesadilla que lo había arrastrado hacia el infierno desde el inicio le había mostrado cual frágil era él, cuan incompetente podía ser a la hora de pelear en serio, y cuan imprudente era al actuar en batalla, pero también le había mostrado cuan dispuesta estaba ella a sacrificar por él y cuan efímera era su existencia si se encontraba a su lado.

Todos habían dado por sentado que había renegado de la boda por el miedo a expresar sus sentimientos, todos le habían mirado condescendientemente y habían pensado que era un cobarde, algunos incluso directamente llegaron a señalar que no la quería; Las prometidas cantaban victoria, Ryoga sólo negaba con la cabeza en un gesto indescifrable para él, Kuno, Kuno era un imbécil… Y ella, ella no le cuestionó nunca nada, ella callaba, lo miraba de lleno, con afecto, con aquella sonrisa que sólo él sabía que significaba y lo dejaba continuar sin recordarle aquel tempestuoso episodio de sus vidas. Todos eran una bola de idiotas, todo creían lo que querían y no se daban cuenta de nada, ¿Qué tan ciegos podían estar?, No había negado la boda por que no la amara, o porque sus sentimientos estuvieran expuestos de forma tan abierta ( aunque algo de ello había influido), tenía miedo, sí, de no ser correspondido, pero esa no era la principal razón, el miedo que realmente le había hecho desdecirse, salir corriendo de la habitación de ella y buscar su cura era otro, uno que nadie, tal vez ni siquiera ella, podía comprender.

Supo después, cuando la sensación de desasosiego al no tenerla cerca era tan inmensa que le asfixiaba, que aquello era una cicatriz que Jusenkyo le había dejado, algo más que casi le había arrebatado, un recuerdo que Saffron y aquel lugar se encargaron de imprimir en él con tanta fuerza que había dudado alguna vez pudiera borrar de sí.

Se maldijo internamente cuando los recuerdos y las pesadillas lo acosaban en el medio de la noche obligándolo a colarse hasta la ventana de ella por las noches y observar su cuerpo ahí, mientras ella dormía ajena a las sensaciones de las que él era presa, sólo hasta verla podía dormir en paz, sólo hasta que ella aparecía sonriente a la mañana siguiente para tomar el desayuno él podía sentirse completo. Habían dejado de lado la inmadurez de antes, y si, discutían como siempre, era parte de ellos, de su apasionamiento, de su forma de demostrarse cuanto se importaban, pero también tenían sus largas conversaciones, sus idas al cine, sus pláticas durante las madrugadas de los sábados, riendo por todo y por nada, rozándose de vez en vez furtivamente mientras se dedicaban velados coqueteos, pero de nuevo llegaba la noche y con ella todos sus demonios, todos los pensamientos que le arrebataban el calor y la tranquilidad, quería estar con ella pero no quería que saliera lastimada, y él jamás podría darle una vida tranquila, no con todo lo que arrastraba, no con la suerte que tenía, no con cada cosa que sucedía a su alrededor.

Jusenkyo le había otorgado una nueva maldición, una más terrible que la primera, una que no tenía solución, ni lago, ni agua caliente que la cambiara, una que poco a poco lo iba destrozando, una que lo aterraba de sobremanera y le hacía temblar, la otra maldición, esa que Jusenkyo le había otorgado para atormentarle era la horrible sensación de que en cualquier momento la perdería para siempre.

 **NA: Hola nuevamente! Una vez más entregándoles un pequeño drabble de mi pareja favorita de Ranma, esta vez aboliré a mi fórmula de historias one shot y haré de esto una serie de 5 pequeños drabbles de lo que yo creo serían situaciones posteriores al evento de Jusenkyo será uno y uno en puntos de vista Ranma y Akane y el último será desde el punto de vista de los dos, ¿o un tercero?, aún no lo decido jajajaja pero espero que al menos disfruten este primer pequeño relato que mi loca imaginación trae para ustedes.**


End file.
